Ugly Heart
by LilyHemsworth
Summary: I really thought I could trust him... His looks are perfect! But his heart? His heart, is nothing but ugliness.
1. Chapter 1

**I really thought I could trust him... His looks are perfect! But his heart? His heart, is nothing but ugliness.**

My name is Aliza Tramo. And I love to draw, read and talk. People at school always put me with Ponyboy. I like Ponyboy, but I always deny when people ask me that question. I've been with Ponyboy in about all of my science projects. So I've been to his house a bunch of times. I used to love going there... Until I met his brother... Sodapop Curtis.

Sodapop Curtis is a charming man, he really is. Man, I wish I had a boyfriend like him. His face, perfect, his hair, perfect, his voice, perfect! But his attitude, his behavoir around me? It's nothing but hate. Hate hate hate. That's all he does to me, don't let his looks get the best of you. That's what happened to me.

When I first went over to Ponyboy's house, it was all fun and games, but one day... Sodapop came back from work and everything didn't go so well. Let's just say... I never want to go back to his house again. That's why whenever we have a project together, I want to work on it at my house. I've never told Ponyboy why I want to work at my house from now on. Everytime he asks me, 'Why do you want to work at your house?' But I just look at him and shrug. I don't think he'll ever leave me alone with that question.

I arrive at school with my backpack and my notebook, I walk into the classroom, as I look at Ponyboy, he looks at me. My face starts getting red. Ponyboy was always looking at me, it was cute. He pats the seat next to him. I walk over there and put my backpack down, but a girl suddenly shoves me over. It hurt, it hurt real bad. I rub my back and look up, my eyes start to roll. Of course it was Victoria Hudson.

''Hey Ponyboy, is this seat taken?'' Victoria asks with her nose held high.

''Actually, Aliza-''

''Great! I can sit here.'' Victoria puts her butt on the chair and looks down at me, she gives me that stupid smirk on hers.

As I stand up, my back started to hurt more and more. I suddenly fall, but someone caught me, it was Ponyboy.

''Are you okay? Do you need a nurse?'' Ponyboy asks.

I smile and nod yes. I put my arm around him, he looks at me.

''Don't be shy, hop on my back, I'm actually quite a strong greaser if I should say...'' Ponyboy huffed on his hand and rubbed it on his shirt.

I smiled and hopped on his back. My back was hurting like hell right then. He started walking, he didn't look hurt at all. He was actually... Carrying me. I couldn't believe it! Ponyboy is really a strong guy too, it kind of reminds me of his brother Darrel. When we arrived at the nurse's room, he laid me down, and wiped his head.

''I'm going to head back to class okay? The nurse will be here soon.'' Ponyboy hugs me and leaves.

I sat there thinking about how amazing my life was going right there. But than, it all got ruined. It involved a needle, and a nurse.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat there, frozen, I couldn't move. The nurse entered with a needle. I'm terrified of needles, more than mannequines. And trust me, mannequines are like the scariest things ever made. Come to think of it, why the heck do I need a freaking shot? I just fell, my back hurts. I just probably need a back rub or something. The nurse lifts up my shirt.

''Why do I need a shot if I just fell down?'' I ask her.

But she continues like I didn't say a word. She starts to bring the needle towards me, I squeeze my eyes shut. All of a sudden their phone in the office rang. She looks at the phone, she drops the needle.

''I'll be right back.'' She says while leaving.

I let go of all of my pressure. I was so relieved. I looked at her while she talked on the phone. She was playing with the chord and biting her lip. Why would she do that? Unless... She was talking to... Sodapop.

''No you hang up first.'' She smiles and giggles.

''No you hang up first.'' I heard his voice, the voice that nobody absolutely _nobody_ can resist.

''No you hang up first.'' She repeated.

I roll my eyes.

''Hello?'' She asks.

She gives a little hmph, and hangs up.

''Why would he just hang up on me like that?'' She asks herself.

''I don't know, probably because you _told_ him too...?'' I thought to myself.

She grabs her needle and comes back up to me. She lifts my shirt back up. I kept thinking, why do I need a shot for falling down? I suddenly pull away. She drops the needle and it rolls underneath a desk. I look at it as it rolls, than up at her. She looks at me like I killed someone. She walks over to where it rolled.

As she was picking it up, I quietly hopped off the bed and ran out the door. I got out and I was huffing and puffing. I walked into the classroom, everyone was packing up. I looked at the time, it was the end of school. I walk over to Ponyboy he lifts up a model.

''Here, I finished the model for us, because I felt bad for you hurting your back.'' Ponyboy says while handing me the model.

''Thanks Pony, it really means a lot.''

''By the way, if you have a question, or anything know that you can always come over. Plus, this is due tomorrow, so don't do anything that will destory it alright?'' Ponyboy asks.

I nod.

The bell rings and I went out the door, I walked home and went inside. It smelled really good.

''What are you making mum?'' I ask while setting the model down.

''We're making spaghetti and meatballs-''

My mum went babbling about more stuff. I just wanted to know what we were having. Not her whole life story. I looked at the model, it looked amazing. I couldn't even believe that he would do such a thing for me. Than I see something... It looked wrong, I lifted up the tab, it was wrong. I sighed and looked out the window.

I need to go ask Ponyboy a question. But it can wait till tomorrow right? It can't though, this is due tomorrow! He doesn't even that far away! The problem is, that I'm passing the DX and Sodapop works there. If he sees me, who knows what he'll do. I grab my model.

''You only live once though...Right?'' I sigh to myself and open the door.

I step one foot out, looking around. I saw Sodapop at DX with Steve, he was on the car talking to him. I sighed and started walking towards his house. As I passed, I looked down.

''Don't see me... Don't see me..'' I kept repeating to myself.

''Hey Alizdork!'' A voice shouted.

I looked up at Sodapop, he hopped on the car and started walking towards me. I started walking a little faster, but Steve popped in front of me, I almost dropped the model.

''What do you guys want...'' I mumble.

''Where you heading?'' Sodapop asks.

''I'm heading to your house.'' I reply.

Sodapop crosses his arms and licks his lips. He spots the model, and smirks. He comes towards me and snatches the model. I jump after him as he takes it and looks at it.

''Hey! Give that back Soda!'' I shout.

''Steve hold her back!'' Sodapop snaps.

Steve takes my arms and holds me back. Sodapop looks at it and observes it. He suddenly puts it on the ground, and stomps on it.

''Soda no!'' I scream.

Steve lets go of me and I run towards the model, it was ruined absolutely ruined... I couldn't believe he did that... Why?! I look up at him.

''Your brother made this model...''


	3. Chapter 3

Sodapop rolls his eyes at me.

''Yeah right Alizdork, like he would ever pair up with someone as stupid as you.'' Sodapop snaps.

I looked at him, and gave him a guilty look, I started to pick up the pieces that were scattered all around the ground, a tear falls from my eye. I wiped it away. Why was I crying? Because I felt bad? Well yeah, his own brother destroyed our project, and Ponyboy worked his butt off on this... Just for me. Ponyboy was so nice to me, almost like he... He liked me.

But heck, why would he fall for an idiot like me? Mostly someone that is disliked by one of the cutest guys in town. Sodapop tricks everyone, with his looks, his voice, his attitude. It annoys me how much attention he gets, yes, he's movie star handsome, but why him? He doesn't have a heart.

''See you later Alizdork.'' Sodapop snorts.

''You might as well join the socs Soda.'' I say.

I stand there, what the heck did I just do. My face started turning red, I couldn't believe that I just did that. I suddenly turn and start walking fast towards my house, but someone tugged on my jacket. It strangled my neck and I fell backwards, dropping everything again.

''What'd you say to me you little punk?'' Sodapop says while walking up to me.

''Did you hear me? Or are you deaf?'' I say.

Sodapop kicks me in the stomach, it hurt really bad. He kicks me again, and again. The fifth time he kicked me, blood came out of my mouth. I stood up and wiped the blood away.

''I hope you're happy with no heart.'' I say while limping off.

Sodapop crosses his arms. I couldn't take his meanness anymore. I turned around, my leg hurt, my stomach hurt. But I wanted to kick his butt so bad. I see that Sodapop turns around and starts to talk to Steve. I run up to him and jump on his back, as for tackling him.

''Get off me! Get off!'' Sodapop starts swatting everywhere.

I tackle him to the floor, and I put my hand up to his face.

''Stop messing around with me Soda, okay? I'm sick of you bossing me around an-''

''Aliza!'' A voice shouts.

I look up, it was Ponyboy. He was walking up to me, with a shocked face. I climb off of Sodapop and look at Ponyboy.

''Pony, it's not what it looks like-''

''Ponyboy!'' Sodapop shouts.

He stands up and hugs Ponyboy. Mostly squeezing and squishing. I rolled my eyes as him. Sodapop looks over at me, I can tell that his hair was actually messed up for once. A little hair was hanging from his hair like superman. It looked attractive, but he still isn't. Ponyboy suddenly spots the model on the ground smashed and ruined.

''What happened to our model?'' Ponyboy asks.

''Alizd- I mean, Aliza gave me your model to give to you, and then she came up and tackled me. Which made me accidentally step on it, and now it's crushed all because Aliza attacked me!'' Sodapop shouts.

''Aliza! How could you?'' Ponyboy asks.

''Ponyboy, it's not what-''

''I can't believe you did that...'' Ponyboy sighs.

He gets down on his knees and picks up the model. I help him, and tried to talk to him, but he ignored me. He stood up and started walking off.

''Pony!''

Ponyboy turned around, I smirked. Hoping that he forgave me.

''I thought I could trust you... But I guess I can't...'' Ponyboy sighs.

He walks into his house with Sodapop and Steve.

''Ponyboy...''


	4. Chapter 4

**_It's been forever! I'm so sorry for not updating! But now summer's here and I will start updating more often! Glad you guys enjoyed it! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Tell in the comments what you think! Stay Gold_**

I fall to the ground with a huge groan. How could this happen?! Sodapop freaking lied to him! And now he believes him more than he does to me. Everything I've ever done with Ponyboy, wasted!

''Ponyboy come back!'' I shout while running towards his house.

I stand on his porch, I bring my fist up to the door, ready to knock. I can do this.. Just.. Knock. My hand moved without me knowing and it started knocking. Oh crap! What did I just do! The door opened and it was Sodapop, I rolled my eyes.

''What do you want Alizdork?'' Sodapop snorts while leaning against the door.

''I came here to apologize to Ponyboy for something I DIDN'T do!'' I shouted at him.

''Pony just went out with some chick, and I actually approve because she's not you.'' Sodapop smiles.

''Why are you so mean to me?'' I blurt out.

Sodapop stopped and stared at me in the eyes. His eyes were shining from the sunlight that was beaming upon us. He looked so handsome right now, I loved Sodapop.. I really did. I used to atleast.

''Because of what you did.'' Sodapop mumbles.

I lift an eyebrow.

''What do you mean what I did?'' I asked while stepping inside the house.

''You know exactly what you did, don't you try playing games with me.'' Sodapop says while following me.

''What the hell are you talking about?! I did absolutley nothing to you!'' I shout while turning around.

''You know what you did you little piece of sh-''

''Soda!'' A voice came from upstairs.

I look upstairs, it was Ponyboy. He came walking down the stairs with his hands stuffed in his pockets. He sees me in his house, he gives me a disgusted look.

''What the hell are you doing here Aliza?'' Ponyboy spits at me.

Oh gosh, that was harsh. Usually when I go over to Ponyboy's house, he's usually is happy to see me. But, I guess not anymore.

''Pony, I came to tell you that I wasn't the one who destroyed the model. I was actually so happy and so thankful you made it for me. I was walking over here with the model and I ran into Sodapop and,'' I looked at him.

His eyes dug deep into my soul. I don't know if I could tell Ponyboy the truth.. He looked sorry. For the first time, I might actually let Sodapop off the hook.

''Aliza!'' Ponyboy snaps.

I go back to reality and shake my head. I continue the story,

''I was walking and I got caught by Sodapop's handsomeness, I tripped and fell on the model. I'm so sorry.'' I apologized.

''Wait, so your story wasn't true Soda?'' Ponyboy asks while turning towards Sodapop.

''Yeah, I guess I made it sound a little more violent than it should've been huh?'' Sodapop chuckles.

Ponyboy lets out a big groan and runs upstairs. I had the feeling he was severally confused. I was confused as well, why the hell did I let Sodapop off the hook? Ugh! I didn't say a comment and started heading towards the door. As my hand touched the handle, a hand grabs my other wrist. I turn around, coming face to face with Sodapop.

''Thanks.'' He says softly.

''Leave me alone.'' I say while pulling away.

I open the door and start to head out the door.

''Aliza, I'm serious, I don't know why you did that.'' Sodapop says.

I turn around and look at him.

''Sodapop, stay away from me. You've had no feelings towards me but just plain out hate. Hatred is all you've given me. And now you think I'm going to forgive you? I'm sure as hell not, you no good, slimy, terrible gre-'' I stopped and looked at him.

Tears started to come into my eyes. I couldn't believe that I was about to chew out one of my kinds. I'm a greaser too.. I could feel a tear drop from my cheek.

''Aliza, I'm sorry.'' Sodapop says while coming down the stairs.

I whip around and bolted towards my house. I turned around along the way, Sodapop was just standing there, watching me run. I couldn't fall for him. Not again..


	5. Chapter 5

As I get to my house, I slam the door and run upstairs. My parents ask what was wrong, but I didn't say anything. I just kept running, as I got into my room, I flew onto my bed. I pulled the sheets over my head and started crying. I cried for about an hour. After an hour, I was all out of tears. I suddenly hear the door slowly opening. I poke my head out from underneath my sheets. It was my older sister, Amanda.

''What do you want Amanda..'' I said while uncovering myself.

She walked over to me and sat on my bed, she looked at me and smiled. Amanda was Sodapop's age. I wouldn't be surprised if she fell for him. Because of course, he's the hearthrob everywhere.

''Someone's downstairs for you.'' She says quietly.

I got a sick feeling it was Sodapop...

''If it's Sodapop tell him to go away.'' I reply while throwing the blanket sheets over me again.

''Sodapop? Why would he be here?'' Amanda chuckles at my comment.

''It's his younger brother, um, something boy.'' She says while trying to think.

''Pony?'' I correct her.

She nodded her head. I sighed and uncovered myself. I went to the bathroom and checked my face. It was covered in masacre, my eyes were shot red. But I've looked worse in front of Ponyboy, so I didn't care. I walk downstairs, seeing Ponyboy sitting on our couch, playing with his thumbs. I walk up to him, he looks at me and his eyes go wide.

''What the hell happened?! You look terrible!'' Ponyboy shouts while taking my hand and sitting me down.

''I thought you hated me Ponyboy. How come you don't anymore?'' I ask.

Ponyboy gave me a long, depressed sigh.

''Sodapop told me everything.. He told me how he surrounded you with Steve. How he took the model and destroyed it.'' Ponyboy explains.

''Soda, really? Did he really say all of that?'' I ask while getting a little scared.

''Yeah, I'm so sorry he did all this stuff to you Aliza. I didn't know he was doing this. How come you never told me?'' Ponyboy asks while taking my hands.

''I have Ponyboy. But I feared that you would always take Soda's side and not mine. Soda's family, I'm not.'' I said.

''I don't care if Soda's family, I care about you. I don't like seeing you this way. I feel horrible about what I did. I should've known..'' Ponyboy's eyes started to fill with tears.

''It's okay Ponyboy.. Let's just put all of this behind us, okay?'' I smiled at him.

Ponyboy smiled and wiped his eyes. He sighs and looks at me, his hands start to tighten onto my hands. I flinched a little.

''So you want to go to my house?'' Ponyboy asks.

My heart stopped, I looked down and took my hands away from Ponyboy.

''I can't see Sodapop anymore, he makes me sick.'' I said softly.

''B-But.. You forgive him... Right?'' Ponyboy asks while standing up.

''He's beaten me up. He's called me names. He's used me. I don't know what to do with him anymore. Maybe in your eyes, he's a innocent kind guy. But in mine, he's a handsome devil. He's out to get me, you hear me Ponyboy? I know he is. I'm terrifed to talk to him.. And not because I like him, it's because I'm afraid he's going to beat me up again. I got sent to the hospital five times because of him. All those times, I had to tell my parents that the socs jumped me, not Sodapop beating me up. I just can't take his crap anymore. I hate Soda Ponyboy! I hate him! He hates me!'' I screamed with tears welling up.

Ponyboy stared at me, his eyes dug into mine. Tears were falling from my face, Ponyboy's eyes started to tear up as well. He put out his arms, I went into his arms and started to sob into his shirt.

''I don't know what to do Ponyboy! I want to forgive him.. But... I-I just can't!'' I sobbed.

''Come with me, and we'll do it together.'' Ponyboy says while patting my back.

''Ponyboy.. I'm scared, I'm real scared..'' I sniffle while pulling away.

''Don't be, if he tries to do something to you, I'll be there to protect you.'' Ponyboy smiles.

I crack a smile back at him, Ponyboy takes my hand. He starts heading towards the door. He opens it, I walk outside, seeing Sodapop standing right in front of our porch. My heart skips a beat, one side of me told me to go to him! The other half, run away..


End file.
